


Ice Prison

by Skye



Category: Hikari Sentai Maskman
Genre: Angst, Community: 15pairings, F/F, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-17
Updated: 2007-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hadn't only betrayed the Tube Empire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Prison

**Author's Note:**

> Only up to episode 1 spoilers. Takeru/Ial references.

Igam wanted so badly now to hug her, or even be close to her at all. But those times she'd enjoyed so much, those times where she and Ial could be alone, and Igam could actually be herself, were gone. Ial was a traitor.

And worse, she hadn't just betrayed the Tube Empire. Ial had tried to make it sound like she'd found new information on the surface world, and the people there weren't really so bad. Igam might have been willing to listen, if only Ial hadn't added that she'd found this out by falling in _love_ with one of them.

This revelation had shaken her, though she only showed it by being heartless even to Ial. She hated that man for this, but Ial herself wasn't completely blameless. Didn't she know that she belonged with Igam? And didn't she already understand that only she, with her sweet love and acceptance, was the only one that Igam could ever be with? No, Ial hadn't thought of that, and had only cruelly fallen in love with a surface dweller, deciding to leave Igam all alone, even throwing away what they'd been working together for.

So Igam had decided to be just as cold in return. No mercy for Ial, even though she was her sister, and the only living person that she truly loved. Ial had chosen to reject her, and in return Igam would close off her heart to her. She had no one now, there was no one she could depend on, and she was just fine with that. Depending on people only lead to the kind of heartbreak she now felt constantly.

So why was it, even when leaning over the prison of ice, Igam still never felt warmer than when she was looking at Ial's face?


End file.
